


A Doting Assistant

by CircuitryDemon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Stone absolutely will sleep with Robotnik just to make sure robotnik gets some sleep afterwards, robottomnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon
Summary: During work, Dr Robotnik was icy and cold, and god FORBID you try and put your hands on him. After hours? When it was just him and Agent Stone? Things had a different side to them.Stone realizes its almost three in the morning and Robotnik REFUSES to get some sleep. Time for the tried and true method Stone knew always worked.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	A Doting Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Now that ive finally seen the movie it’s OVER FOR YALL
> 
> I legit started writing this like an hour after I came home from the theater. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Inside of work’s machinations, Agent Stone would consider Dr Robotnik someone of immense inspiration. He was stronger than he looked, smart as all hell, and the most resourceful person he knew! Stone would gladly do anything for the Doctor, even if it meant sneaking or lieing or even harming anyone in his way. Many thought Robotnik was an egotistical madman, and to a fault he sort of was, but under all of that was someone Stone thought was a true genius, a man to be respected, maybe feared, and adored.

Outside of all of that? When Stone found himself alone with his thoughts or alone with the Doctor himself in the lab, he thought of the Doctor as a man of awe. He was always full of energy, so confident in himself, and  _ god  _ if Stone didn’t think Robotnik was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was sure when it was just them, the Doctor would catch him staring, like maybe he wanted Robotnik to know. Another way he would describe Robotnik outside of their usual work?  _ Clingy.  _

Robotnik was somehow the most desperate for contact but touch repulsed man he had ever met. Around everyone else and during the day Robotnik would be cold and unfeeling, barely touching anyone other than his machines unless necessary. 

_ "Pin yourself to the wall for me." _

_ "If you so much as touch that I'm not even going to look at it." _

_ "That was… maybe more than adequate work, Stone. Good job."  _

During the late hours, it was a completely different story. Stone put away the last of his paperwork for the night, letting a yawn escape him for a moment before he settled in his desk chair and looked over at his boss. It was almost three in the morning and yet Robotnik was still so hyper focused, fingers going completely apeshit on his keyboard, completely unaware of the world around him. Quietly, Stone stood, coming up next to him. He tapped Robotnik’s desk like he'd done many a time before, making sure the Doctor was aware of his presence. 

"If you're going to bed I'll meet you there in a bit." He spoke, fingers still going. "I just want to finish up my findings."

_ Horseshit. _

"You have the notes for them, right?" 

"I'm not an imbecile, Stone. Of course I do." 

Robotnik almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two hands on his bony shoulders, carefully rubbing them before traveling up his neck, thumbs running circles on his jaw and the scratchy stubble he found there.

"It's late… you should really get some sleep." 

He reveled in feeling Robotnik leaning into the touch ever so subtly, an oh so quiet whimper that tried to push past clamped shut lips.

"I… I'm fine. If anything your fe.. feeble little human body needs to rest. I don't need to sleep, not when there's work to be done-"

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but I recall the last time we had this sort of conversation you called me anything  _ but  _ little…" Stone's lips were so close to his ear, and the assistant noticed the small keysmash at the end of his sentence on the computer. Robotnik stood, turning off the screens with a swipe of his hands before he turned. 

"Bedroom. Now, Stone." 

"As you wish, Doctor." He was smiling, skin on fire as Robotnik grabbed his wrist, the switch had been flipped and Stone could tell. He was practically shoulder to shoulder with his assistant, and Stone was buzzing under his skin. "How do you..?"

"Our usual, you know that." Robotnik smirked, giving his wrist a squeeze.

Stone found himself being pushed into their bedroom- it was originally Robotnik's, but after Stone learned about Robotnik's predicament concerning touch, it was the one time Robotnik let Stone insist on helping him. In an instant Stone was pressed up against the door, Robotnik's body flush against him, lips latched onto his neck. He laughed softly, both from his mustache and the fact he was ticklish. The doctor's hands roamed, squeezing at his sides and fervently working to undress his assistant. 

"You wear too much clothing, Stone. You know I'm an impatient man." Robotnik grumbled against his skin, tossing Stone's tie and blazer off him, running his hands up his shirt and rubbing at the all too hot and soft skin. Stone took it as his opportunity, shucking off the heavy coat and shirt and to leave the Doctor in only his boxers, expertly working around the fact Robotnik didn't want to let go of him. He pushed back against Robotnik, catching his lips in a hot kiss and moving them towards the bed, letting go only to push the Doctor back onto the bed, being dragged down with him. As always, Robotnik immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, whining as Stone ground his palm into his clothed groin. 

With a bit of fumbling, Stone huffed as he finally got their boxers off, having to work around the fact Robotnik had wrapped his legs around him too. Stone was used to this, Robotnik was like a light switch behind closed doors. He wouldn't touch anyone or anything during the day and during work, but behind closed doors, away from anyone else and when Robotnik was allowed the vulnerability he kept so hidden, he was  _ all over  _ Stone. Legs locked around his waist, arms tight around his neck, his nose forever buried in his shoulder as whines burst from his lips as Stone began to prepare him. Fumbling to pull away for a moment to take lube out of the drawer- almost  _ dropping  _ it mind you. He was like putty under his assistant's  _ very _ deft fingers that were currently covered in slick and pumping deep into the doctor. 

Another fact the Doctor kept hidden behind closed doors? He was  _ loud _ . When Stone finally entered him he was basically leaning his weight onto the doctor, Robotnik in his lap, the doctor's shoulders on silk sheets and completely latched onto him as Robotnik whined out into the open air. 

"Oh  _ fuck, shit,  _ Aban, th-there!" Robotnik cried out, eyes rolling back into his head as Stone hit that point inside him that made him see stars. "You fucking beautiful bastard, I-if you dont go faster I wont be able to...!" His nails raked down Stone's back, his whole body clamped onto him like a vice. As he was ordered, Stone picked up the pace, a hand coming up to Robotnik’s sweat covered face and forcing his head out of his neck, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Robotnik whined against his mouth, his whole body being wracked in heat that he was desperate for more. The two pulled away for breath, Stone ducking his head down and kissing and nipping at Robotnik’s neck, feeling him fucking  _ squirm  _ under his touch. 

“You look so good like this,  _ Ivo.”  _ Stone muttered against all too hot skin, hearing Robotnik whine. 

“A-Aban..!” 

“I’m glad you only let me see you like this...” Stone was smiling against his neck, a hand coming around from supporting Robotnik’s hips as his own pumped to high heaven to wrap around his boss’s member. The doctor cried out, huffing heavy into Stone’s neck. Stone could tell he was close, his breathing was shorter, Robotnik practically curling in on Stone as moan after moan escaped his lips. Stone’s hand sped up, moans and whines flying out into the open air as Robotnik suddenly dug his nails into Stone’s back  _ hard  _ as an orgasm hit him like a fucking  _ truck,  _ the very action slamming Stone into his own. 

When the highs died down, Robotnik finally let go, completely spent and eyes heavy as he sprawled out on the bed, even his mustache was a mess. With a soft kiss to the Doctor’s temple, slowly Stone pulls out, getting up only to find something to clean them up with and knowing Robotnik is watching him with sleepy eyes. He never relaxed until he knew Stone was by his side. After everything was said and done, Stone curled up into bed behind Robotnik, helping him stretch out his muscles and rubbing his back. 

“You did wonderfully as always, Aban…” Robotnik murmured, giving one big final stretch before he wrapped his arms around Stone’s waist, hooking one of his legs onto his assistant and nuzzling into him like a tired cat. 

“I try, sir…” He pressed another kiss to his forehead, seeing Robotnik finally shut his eyes and fall into an easy slumber. “Now,  _ please _ try to get some sleep..”

**Author's Note:**

> I use Aban for Stone’s first name bc a) i was hearing that was the first name we were using until its confirmed what his first name actually is and b)it would be weird for them to be doing this on the reg and Robotnik calling him by his last name during it, yea?


End file.
